Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Yumi has some strong opinions about the newest Lyoko Warrior. But what will the rest of the group think when she wants her gone for good?
1. Just My Opinion

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth**

**Author: Becca Ainsley  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy The Story!**** :)**

**Chapter 1**

**Just My Opinion**

It was study hall hour for the Kadic Academy students and the Lyoko Warriors were at the factory.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and their newest addition, Dani, were all hanging out.

"So why exactly are we all here?" Yumi Ishiyama asked.

"Yea," Ulrich Stern replied. "I have a big math test to study for."

"This is my first week at Kadic and I have tests lined up until January!" Dani Van Hansen added.

"Hey Einstein. We all know you're obsessed with XANA and all, but why get us all here?" Odd Della Robia asked.

"I needed to do more research," Jeremy Belpois answered typing away on the supercomputer. "I find it impossible for XANA to attack the whole lab."

"He does control electricity Einstein," Odd said.

"But he doesn't have that much power on Earth does he?" Aelita Schaffer asked, peeking over Jeremy's shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Jeremy replied. "Which is why I need to do research."

Yumi started to eye Dani, who was reading a science textbook.

_She's too easy of prey, _Yumi thought. _She's a strain and a danger to us._

"That's it! I'm done waiting!" Odd shouted. "I'm leaving! Anyone else wanna come?"

"Me!" Dani shot her hand up.

"Me too," Ulrich said.

"Me three. Sorry Jeremy." Aelita put a friendly hand on Jeremy's shoulder and left.

"Yumi, you don't wanna leave?" Jeremy asked without his eyes leaving the screen.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Yumi got up from the corner and walked over to Jeremy.

"I've been thinking..." Yumi watch Jeremy type away.

"I've been thinking about our new addition to the Lyoko team."

"Dani?" Oh, she's the best."

"I mean, yeah she's a great warrior and all, but she's a strain to our group."

"A strain? What are you talking about?" Jeremy turned to Yumi."She's great and she's a great addition after William."

"But she's a danger! She almost got taken by XANA; the same as William!"

"It was a one time thing and besides she was free just in time."

"Its just my opinion, but she would be more safe if she wasn't with us."

Jeremy stared down at his keyboard then resumed typing.

"Okay."

"Excuse me."

"I said okay."

"What are you talking about? Don't you always have something to debate about."

"I mean," Jeremy turned back to Yumi. "I don't agree about kicking her out but I do agree about reliving the past with William."

"So, what is that supposed to mean?" Yumi asked.

"I mean, talk to the group. And Dani," Jeremy replied. "They deserve to know this. Its pretty serious."

Yumi looked down at her feet then back at Jeremy.

"Okay," Yumi said.

She went over and picked up her backpack and walked inside the elevator.

"And Jeremy?"

Jeremy turned. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the input and get off Lyoko once and a while."

Jeremy smiled. "Alright. Thanks. See you later."

The two waved at each other and Jeremy turned back to the supercomputer.

"Oh Yumi," Jeremy said. "How you are so strongly opinionated."


	2. Telling the Others

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story! ****:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Telling the Others**

It was after class and the Kadic students were all off to their next.

Odd, Dani, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were at the drink machine, sipping their hot chocolate and talking about Lyoko.

"I've been thinking I should get more powers," Odd said whipping out fighting moves.

"More powers?" Ulrich said. "Don't you already have enough?"

"Enough? I barely have any!"

"Oh come on Odd," Dani replied. "I have absolutely no powers and I'm still able to fight."

"Well you just got here, so you don't count."

The group laughed and Yumi walked in.

"Hey everyone," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Just Odd being Odd," Ulrich said. "What's up with you?"

"I actually have something to talk about."

"Uhh, Yumi?" Jeremy hesitated. "I don't think its the right time."

"No time is better then this Jeremy."

She walked over to the drink machine, inserted her coins, and pressed a button.

"I wanted to talk about Lyoko with you guys," Yumi said as she waited for her drink.

A red cup fell from the dispenser and a hot coffee poured into it.

"I wanted to talk about Dani."

The 8th graders looked at Dani then back at Yumi.

"Why what's wrong?" Dani said with a worried look.

"It's nothing serious," Yumi answered. "It's just an opinion."

Yumi sipped her hot drink before she talked.

"I think we should leave Dani."

"What?" Ulrich gasped almost spilling his coffee.

"What are you talking about Yumi?" Aelita asked. "Dani is the best thing that's ever happened to Lyoko."

"Yea, and her experience with archery and gymnastics, and stuff is good for us," Ulrich added.

"Why get rid of me?" Dani asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't anything wrong Angel," Odd said. "Yumi are you sure about this? What's your reasoning?"

"William," Yumi replied.

The whole team gasped.

"What does William have to do with anything?" Aelita said.

"He got taken by XANA just from his first mission. Dani almost got taken and we shouldn't risk it."

"That's not good enough reason," Ulrich mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"She's a great fighter and she still got out in time."

"And I'll be more careful next time," Dani added.

"Besides Jeremy was too occupied by me, so its positive it won't happen again," Aelita explained.

"But it can!" Yumi replied almost spilling her coffee. "It happened with Aelita plenty of times!"

Aelita dropped her drink and clenched her fists.

"So what?" Aelita yelled. "Yes its happened to me, but I still got out! I'm more careful and so will Dani!"

"Uhh, Aelita-,"Yumi stammered, startled by her outrage.

"Yea she's a pawn, but that doesn't mean you can compare her to me or compare her to William! Willaim was a mistake but Dani isn't!"

Aelita stormed off, squishing her coffee cup under her foot.

"Nice Yumi," Odd said.

"What?" Yumi shrugged her shoulders. "I was just trying to express my opinion."

"Well it doesn't mean you can hurt her feelings or mine!" Dani shouted back.

"Well Jeremy supports me! Don't you Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked down at his feet and shrugged.

"I said you can tell them but they wouldn't agree," Jeremy stammered. "And it doesn't mean you can blame Aelita for everything."

"But do you agree?" Dani asked.

Jeremy paused and looked up at the group's faces.

"No. She should stay."

"But you supported my opinion!"

"Like I said, you can tell them but they wouldn't like it."

"And I think she should stay too," Odd said grabbing Dani's hand. "Maybe your just jealous."

Odd and Dani walked away looking for Aelita.

"Same here. Sorry Yumi," Ulrich walked away to join the others.

"Come on Jeremy," Yumi begged. "You get it don't you?"

Jeremy shook his head and walked away.

"But it was just an opinion!" Yumi shouted as her friends left her behind.


	3. Jealous Much?

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 3**

**Jealous Much? **

"Yumi is way to nice to say something like that!" Odd protested. "So why say that? Why now?"

Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, Dani, and Jeremy were in Aelita & Dani's dorm talking.

"But she doesn't mean it does she?" Ulrich stammered. "She's only looking out for us and Dani."

"I understand that," Dani replied. "But I don't understand why she would say that now. If she didn't want me as part as the team, then she should've said something before you let me in."

"That is true," Jeremy added. "Second thoughts maybe?"

"Impossible," Ulrich said. "Yumi is always certain with her answer. She always sticks to it."

"Of course you would know that Ulrich," Odd replied.

Ulrich blushed and sat next to Aelita.

"My point being, she's not a last minute mind-changing type of person."

"Then what's her reason for kicking out Dani?" Aelita snapped.

Ulrich rubbed his chin then shrugged.

"Don't sulk Angel," Odd put a friendly hand on Dani's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Dani laid her head on Odd's shoulder as he moved his hand.

"I better be or I could never look at Yumi again," Dani replied.

"Me either," Aelita said. "I can't believe I'm this angry at her. I've never - huh?"

A knock interrupted the group.

Aelita got up and answered the door, and to their surprise it was Yumi.

"Can I come in? Please?" Yumi said.

"I don't know can you?" Odd crossed his arms.

Unwillingly, Aelita let her in.

"What do you want?" Aelita said angrily.

"I want to apologize," Yumi said.

The 8th graders shot up and listened to the 9th grader.

"I just want to say sorry to Aelita and Dani. I never meant to offend. I was only looking out for us."

A half smile appeared on Aelita's face.

"Is that enough for you guys?" Ulrich asked looking at Aelita and Dani.

"I don't know," Dani said. "If you don't like me then maybe I should drop Lyoko."

"No! It's not that I don't like you," Yumi said. "It's just that your not needed."

Yumi covered her mouth. "I didn't mean that."

"Oh, but I think you did," Dani replied. "I can't believe you Yumi! Why? Are you really looking out for the team?"

"I am!"

"Doesn't look like it! Am I not as good as you? Am I not careful enough for your taste? Are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Yumi snapped.

Dani fell back onto her bed from the outburst.

"I am far from jealous! I'm just looking out for you guys!"

"We're perfectly capable of taking care ourselves; especially on Lyoko!" Ulrich jumped to his feet.

"I never meant to make this a problem!" Yumi shouted. "I just - huh?"

Jeremy's laptop started to beep.

"Activated tower in the ice sector," Jeremy read. "Move out guys."

As the group piled out, Jeremy stopped Yumi.

"Maybe not you Yumi."

"What? Jeremy, please don't make this more serious then it is!"

"But it is," Jeremy got up and hitched his backpack over his shoulder. "And if a tower is activated, then there is something bad here on Earth. Investigate then report back."

"Please Jeremy!"

"And if we need help, I'll call. But for now, I think we're done here."

Jeremy left the room leaving a lonely and sad Yumi.


	4. Without Yumi

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story! :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Without Yumi**

"Alright, head for the scanners!" Jeremy said as he sat himself down to at the supercomputer.

He typed away and pulled up Ulrich's, Odd's, Aelita's, and Dani's ID cards.

"Ready?" Jeremy called into the scanner room.

"Ladies first," Ulrich said with a smile.

Dani and Aelita steeped into the scanners.

"Ready Jeremy!" Aelita called back.

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner Dani."

The scanner doors slid shut.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer Dani."

A light beam scanned over Dani and Aelita.

"Virtualization."

A zip and a pop later, Aelita and Dani landed in the ice sector; Ulrich and Odd followed.

"Tower coordinates Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Yup, head due West and the tower should be there. Your vehicles coming right up."

The Overboard and Overbike appeared.

"Ride Princess?" Ulrich asked.

Aelita hopped behind Ulrich and Dani stepped behind Odd.

"Don't worry Angel, I'll keep you safe," Odd clicked his tongue.

The team zipped West towards the tower.

* * *

><p>"And so that is how X = 23," Ms. Meyers, the math teacher mumbled. "Now, take out yesterday's homework. It's time to turn them in."<p>

The class groaned and reluctantly pulled out their homework assignments.

_I can't believe it has become this serious, _Yumi thought. _I might never get to __fight XANA ever again_. _I'm so stupid!_

"Yumi Ishiyama!"

"Huh?" Yumi shot back up. "Yes?"

"Your homework assignment?" asked Ms. Meyers

Yumi pulled out her homework form her backpack and passed it to the math teacher.

"Now class, today's lesson is-,"

Yumi slowly tuned out the teacher and thought to herself once more.

_I'm so dumb! I can't believe I had to open my huge mouth. Being in Lyoko was the greatest thing that's ever happen to me, why take that away from Dani?_

"So that's how it works. Okay class! Get out some paper! Pop quiz!"

Yumi shot up from her thoughts and pulled out some paper.

_I really have to focus. I'll apologize later, if they ever talk to me again._

"AAH!"

Yumi looked up to see Ms. Bertram fall back.

Electrical currents and lightning strikes flew from the plugs.

The whole class screamed in horror as the lightning struck the teacher.

The teacher turned and holding her face in her hands.

As she raised her head, the eye of XANA flashed in the teacher's eyes.

Yumi gasped in horror at the sight of the new XANA minion.

Ms. Meyers lifted her chair and threw it at the class.

She grunted as she lifted her desk and threw it at Yumi.

"You gone to a new low XANA!" Yumi said to herself.

She jumped back in time and raced for the door.

She ran out and down the hall and the teacher followed.

"Jeremy!" Yumi yelled into her phone. "XANA's attacking!"

"Okay, I'll alert the others," Jeremy replied. "Guys might wanna go a little faster. Yumi's in trouble."


	5. Time to Battle

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 5**

**Time to Battle**

The four warriors were halfway to the tower and no monsters have appeared.

"This is too easy Einstein," Odd replied. "Any readings?"

"Speaking of readings," Jeremy started. "Here comes the welcoming committee. Total of eight monsters; two Tarantulas, two Bloks, and four Kankerlauts."

"Piece of cake," Ulrich said as he turned the turbo on his Overbike.

Soon after, eight of XANA's monsters appeared.

"There they are!" Dani pointed out. "Watch out!"

A Tarantula got in attack position and shot a laser at Odd and Dani.

Odd zipped passed the lasers and the Tarantula followed them.

"Get me in low," Dani commanded.

Odd lowered towards the monster. "Are you sure, Angel?"

"Don't worry," Dani replied.

She pulled out her bow and arrow and eyed the shooting Tarantula.

With a quick flick, an arrow flew threw the air and landed in the Tarantula's eye.

"Nice shot Angel!"

On land, Ulrich dodged the shots from the Bloks and Kankerlauts.

"Energy Field!" Aelita threw a blast at a Kankerlaut that exploded instantly.

Ulrich pulled out his saber and dragged it on the ground as he drove.

As he got close enough, he raised his arm and struck the eye of another Kankerlaut.

The saber flew and Ulrich caught with ease. He then struck another Kankerlaut with the same technique.

"Four down, four to go," Aelita said. "Nice job Ulrich."

A shot flew and struck the saber out of Ulrich's hand.

"Only got one saber. Just like the old days."

"Odd watch out!" Dani called.

A Tarantula laser shot out and struck the Overboard.

Dani and Odd fell from the sky and to the ground.

"Can we get another ride please, Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"You got it Odd," Jeremy replied. "Give me a few minutes."

"No problem Einstein."

Odd crawled over to Dani who has hiding behind a large ice chunk.

"How you doing Angel?"

"That Tarantula is not giving up," Dani replied.

"So me or you?"

"Both?"

Odd nodded and prepared a laser arrow.

Dani pulled an arrow in her bow, ready for attack.

"Now!"

Odd and Dani stepped from behind the ice chunk and shot at the Tarantula. Both attacks struck the Tarantula.

"Energy Field!" Aelita threw an energy field at the incoming Kankerlaut. "Last of the Kankerlauts."

Ulrich stabbed his saber into the last Blok. "And last of the Bloks. Easy as pie. Do your stuff Princess."

Aelita nodded and walked into the tower.

"By the way," Jeremy started. "I'm gonna have to make you guys wait more. I need Aelita to try something in the tower."

"Well hurry up Jeremy," Dani called. "I don't want to relive that first mission."

"Well XANA is bound to have more monsters, so keep on your toes," Jeremy said.

* * *

>Ms. Meyers kept chasing Yumi down the halls.<p>"Jeremy! Please hurry!" Yumi said to herself.<p>

Ms. Meyers stormed towards Yumi throwing anything at her.

Yumi pulled out her phone and started to dial Jeremy. "AAH!" Yumi screamed. A chair struck Yumi, taking her down. "Jeremy!"

"What's up Yumi?" Jeremy said.

"I didn't know XANA and this teacher can pack a punch! Tell those guys to hurry up!" Yumi cried.

"Got it Yumi. Just hang in there." Jeremy replied/

"I don't I can - AAH!" Suddenly the call got cut off.

"Yumi? Yumi? Yumi?"

Ms. Meyers slowly smashed Yumi's cell phone under her foot.

"Get away from me XANA!" Yumi screamed.

The XANA minion growled.

"Fine then, let's do this the hard way." Yumi hopped back on her feet and into a fighting position.

Ms. Meyers stands in the same position and the two went at it.

"Come on Ms. M.! Show me what you got!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys. We have trouble with Yumi," Jeremy says into the microphone headset.<p>

"Forget her," Ulrich replied.

"What's up with her?" Dani asked.

"She's battling with Ms. Meyers," Jeremy answered.

"Well shouldn't you be telling Aelita to hurry?" Odd suggested.

"I know, I will." Jeremy clicked a few keys on the keyboard. "Hey Aelita?"

"Yes Jeremy?" Aelita replied.

"Yumi's in trouble, better hurry." Jeremy said.

Aelita rolled her eyes at the sound of Yumi's name.

"Whatever," Aelita groaned. "I'm almost done anyway. This new program is very interesting. What it is?"

"Just some old data from XANA. I put them all together to try to make a new program of defeating XANA." Jeremy answered

"I can't believe XANA has pulled so many things on us. This is incredible." Aelita said.

"I know I - Oh!" The supercomputer started to beep and Jeremy started to rapidly type."Hold on Aelita! You guys got hornets on your tail!"

Dani, Ulrich, and Odd shot up and looked in the sky. Four hornet monsters flew down towards the warriors.

"You got it Einstein," Ulrich said.

"Laser Arrow!" A laser arrow flew from Odd's hand and into a hornet's eye.

"Give me a boost Dani!" Ulrich yelled blocking lasers with his saber.

Dani backflipped towards Ulrich and locked her hands together. Ulrich ran and jumped off Dani's hands.

He flew through the air and struck his saber into a hornet.

"Watch out Ulrich!" Dani shouted.

A laser from the last hornet soared through the sky and attacked Ulrich. He devirtualized instantly.

* * *

><p>"How's Yumi holding up?" Ulrich asked joining Jeremy's side.<p>

"Let's just say Ms. Meyers knows how to fight," Jeremy replied.

"Should I help her?" Ulrich said.

"Unless you're still mad at her." Jeremy answered. Ulrich nodded and ran to the elevator to help Yumi.


	6. Fighting a Teacher

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 6**

**Fighting a Teacher **

Ulrich stepped into the deserted school hallway.

"Hello?" he called down the hall. "Yumi?" He stepped over and walked around the broken debris that's scattered around the floor.

"Ulrich?" Yumi's voice echoed down the hall.

"Yumi?" Ulrich ran down the hall to the sound of Yumi's voice. "Yumi? Yumi? Yumi!"

Ulrich spotted Yumi under a couple of desks and broken boards.

"Yumi! Are you okay?" Ulrich asked lifting the heavy furniture.

"Run." Yumi moaned.

"What?" Ulrich said pushing the broken wood.

"Run!" Yumi screamed.

Ulrich turned around to see Ms. Meyers holding a chair.

The chair struck the side of Ulrich's body, causing him to fly across the room.

"Ulrich!" Yumi cried. Yumi scrambled to her feet, grabbed a wooden board, and hit Ms. Meyers. "Ulrich, are you okay?"

Yumi rushed to Ulrich's side and helped him up.

"Yea, I'm fine," Ulrich replied dusting his pants. "Duck!"

The two ducked as the possessed teacher swung at them.

"This way! Run!" Yumi shouted. Yumi and Ulrich raced down the hall and Ms. Meyers followed.

"How's Aelita and the tower?" Yumi asked.

"Her and Jeremy are testing something in the tower," Ulrich answered. "This way!" The two ran into an empty classroom and hid behind a desk.

"What about Dani and Odd?" Yumi asked again.

"Fighting off some Hornets. Shh!" Ulrich whispered.,

The two became silent as Ms. Meyers walked by. As her footsteps descended, the two continued to speak.

"Ulrich," Yumi started. "Are you really mad at me?"

Ulrich was still silent then said, "No, but what you said wasn't acceptable for any of us."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Yumi replied

"I accept your apology but I'm not exactly the one you wanna hear from." Ulrich explained.

"Do you think I'll ever get to go back? You know to Lyoko?" Yumi said.

Ulrich shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen Aelita so easily offended."

"I know, but I never intent to hurt her like that." Yumi's voice started to crack.

"Well, according to Aelita, it felt like you were blaming her for doing a terrible job."

"Really? What about Dani?" Yumi hugged her knees closer to her chest.

"She just doesn't understand why she's in the group if you don't want her." Ulrich said.

"I understand," Yumi replied. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have open my mouth."

"You're not stupid," Ulrich mumbled. "I understand that you're just looking out for us."

Ulrich out a friendly hand on Yumi's shoulder.

He reached his hand to touch her other shoulder, and laid his arm across Yumi's shoulders.

They both blushed as Yumi scooted closer to Ulrich. The two looked at each other with compassion.

As they leaned in closer, a board whacked by Ms. Meyers struck the two unconscious.

* * *

><p>"How you two holding up?" Jeremy asked.<p>

"Just fine," Odd replied. "But you can tell Aelita to hurry up!"

"On it. Aelita? Almost finished?"

"Reading up on the history has really satisfied me, but I guess I'm finished," Aelita said.

Jeremy rapidly typed on the keyboard and pulled up the information Aelita was handling.

"Deactivate the tower, and fast!"

Aelita nodded and walked to the center of the tower.

The eye of XANA lit up and Aelita floated to the second level.

As her feet planted on the surface, a screen appeared in front of her.

She placed her hand on the screen and her name appeared.

The word 'Code' appeared, then the word 'Lyoko'.

Aelita looked down at her feet and uttered two simple words.

"Tower Deactivated."


	7. A Real Apology

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 2: The Truth**

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko. **

**Enjoy the Story! :)**

**Chapter 7**

**A Real Apology **

Yumi walked across campus with her head down. She peered up and spotted her five friends.

"It's now or never," Yumi said to herself. "They're gonna have to accept me."

Yumi stormed over to her friends by the coffee machine.

"Hey Yumi. What's up?" Aelita greeted cheerfully.

"Umm, fine?" Yumi answered surprisingly. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine. Why?" Dani asked.

"Uhh..." Yumi was speechless by the two's reaction towards her.

"I told them what you said," Ulrich explained. "They forgive you."

Yumi's face lit up. "Really?" Aelita and Dani nodded.

"I'm so sorry that I was acting so immature. I never meant to offend any of you guys, " Yumi said.

"It's alright," Aelita replied. "I'm sorry that I overreacted. Now that I think about, it was really nothing."

"And I'm sorry that I freaked out on you too," Dani said. "I'm new to the group so I gotta get used to it."

"So, friends?" Yumi extended her hand.

Aelita stretched out hers and shook it. Dani did the same.

"Friends." Dani and Aelita said together.

"So, that does that mean I'm back on Lyoko?" Yumi asked Jeremy.

"What's with all the questions? Of course your back on Lyoko!" Jeremy replied.

The six friends laughed and welcomed Yumi back.

"Thanks you guys and Ulrich? Can you talk to you for a minute?" Yumi asked.

"Sure," Ulrich answered.

The two stepped away from the group.

"I wanted to talk about... what happened in the hall," Yumi said.

Ulrich blushed and turned his head. "Oh yeah."

"I just wanna say that, I'm glad I could trust you with Aelita and Dani." Yumi explained.

"Oh okay," Ulrich said with a hint of disappointment. "Well if that's it then-." Ulrich started to walk away.

"No wait!" Yumi shouted.

Ulrich halted to a stop. "Yeah?"

Yumi walked over and kissed Ulrich's cheek.

"Ms. Meyers kinda ruined it," Yumi said and ran off.

Ulrich stood there speechless holding his cheek.

He smiled and walked back to Jeremy, Odd, Aelita, and Dani.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

New to my fanfiction?

Wondering what this is for?

I add an Author's Note to every fanfiction story I write.

It is to inform, add extra details, or explain things in my story.

Date Started: December 28, 2011

Date Finished: January 1, 2012

**Chapter 1**

~The Lyoko team is at the factory for their nightly meetings.

~If you read my first my Code Lyoko Fanfiction, XANA attacked a computer lab.

~I couldn't think of a reason for the Lyoko team to be at the factory at night so I just made something up!

~The text is in Italics for thoughts or "talking to themselves in their mind".

~To me, Yumi seems like a very strongly opinionated type of person so I added that to her personality.

**Chapter 2**

~You know what I'm talking about when I say 'drink machine' right? It's the one on campus that serves the hot drinks.

~I was trying to make Yumi seem like the enemy but also a good person. I have absolute NO HATE for Yumi to make her into the bad guy!

~Jeremy did say to ask the others and it was their choice, not his.

**Chapter 3**

~Yumi does stick to her final answers.

~DanixOdd is starting to appear in this chapter! 'Angel' is his nickname for Dani.

~Aelita's half smile is supposed to represent her still being mad at Yumi.

~I made Jeremy sort of feel sorry for Yumi because he did give her feedback.

**Chapter 4**

~You know what I'm talking about when I say ID cards right? If you don't know, click here: /code_wiki/Lyoko_ID_Card

~'A zip and a pop later' is supposed to represent the process of the virtualization from Earth to Lyoko.

~I discovered the 'Horizontal Line' button! I will use it to separate Lyoko with XANA attacks on Earth.

~I don't know what the name of the math teacher is so I made one up.

**Chapter 5**

~I couldn't think of a good setting for the XANA attack in school so I just the school hallway.

~Of course Ulrich would help Yumi and forgive her! He likes her!

~Sorry for the long chapter!

**Chapter 6**

~I was so excited to make a romantic moment with Ulrich and Yumi! Do you guys like it?

**Chapter 7**

~The chapter name doesn't really make sense since Ulrich apologized for her.

~I wanted to make a really awkward yet cute moment with Yumi and Ulrich.

~I made Yumi kiss Ulrich on the cheek because, like I said, it was an awkward moment.

**Hope You Enjoyed The Story!**

**Thanks You So Much For Reading!**


End file.
